Trick or Treat!
by BubblezH20
Summary: A supposed night of the same old routine becomes drastically the opposite.
1. Chapter 1

"Trick or Treat!"  
'A Halloween Special 2002'  
By BubblezH20 (Stephers)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Foo!", Barret jumped out from behind a corner.  
Tifa rolled her eyes at her tall, drunk friend.  
"OK, I believe the term is 'Boo,' genius," Cloud was impatient enough with Barret when he was sober.  
At this, Barret keeled over, laughing so hard he thought briefly his guts might split.  
"Yeah, I'd say he's had enough," Rinoa offered.  
"No joke," Selphie chuckled, then raised her voice loudly to say, "At least when I'm drunk, I know it. Right, baby?"  
Selphie turned to look at Irvine, but made eye contact with Red XIII instead.  
He blushed.  
Selphie hiccuped.  
"Mother of pearl, why do I have friends like this?", Seifer gave a disgusted look in Selphie's direction.  
She responded with a disgruntled look, then suddenly let her mouth open to reveal what she'd had that morning...all over Seifer's shoes.  
"Ohh, holy shi..." was his first reaction. "You've gotta be kidding me.."  
Yuffie laughed uproariously.  
Seifer pondered glaring at her, but settled on heading to the men's room to wash up instead, whining the whole way.  
Rinoa decided on helping Selphie to the ladies' room, as well.  
So there left Squall, Yuffie, Red XIII, Irvine, and Barret.  
Tifa and Cloud were out on the dance floor, reaching nirvana in the form of techno music. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Squall squirmed uncomfortably, noticing Yuffie sliding her chair closer and closer to him. Almost rhythmically, he would inch his body away from her's a moment after she would draw near to him. He was just about falling out of the chair when..  
"Hi guys!"  
*THUD*  
"Ow."  
"Are you all right, Squally?" Rinoa rushed to him.  
Yuffie looked away, then.  
Rinoa gave her an odd glance.  
Squall got back in his chair, rubbing his temples.  
Selphie appeared to have more color in her face, too.  
"Hey, Selphie came up with a neat idea." Rinoa began..  
"Yeah! Let's go trick or treating!" Selphie finished. "I mean, it is Halloween after all, and I'm tired of getting drunk."  
"Pure enlightenment comes from within, not of worldly things," Red XIII agreed.  
"Yeah, we do the same thing every year, man." Irvine looked at Squall.  
"Hey! If I wanna spend Halloween in a gay bar, that's my choice." Squall took a drink from a 'waitress', nodding at..uh..him.  
Rinoa sighed slightly, "Come on Squall. Screw tradition for once, hm?"  
He drank his beer.  
Yuffie sighed. "Guess that's a 'no'." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A tall figure surrounded by darkness came upon the scene.  
Sober heads turned to see who the masked figure was.  
Yuffie's jaw dropped. "Vincent!!" She ran to him, and jumped in his unexpected arms.  
'Vincent' responded with a grunt, dropping her measly body onto the floor suddenly.  
"Ow!", she shrieked some.  
His took off his mask, revealing not the face of Vincent, but that of Kimahri.  
"Should've known..," she mumbled to herself, "the blue fur should've tipped me off."  
"Kimahri looking for bride," Kimahri stated his business there.  
"Waaaah!" Yuffie ran to hide behind Squall.  
Seifer emerged from the dark corner of the bathroom just then.  
Irvine had an all-too-familiar feeling he only got when the best of ideas came to him.  
"Hey, Kimahri..." He began walking up to the Ronso slowly. "You know what a gay bar is, right?"  
"Kimahri know what toilet is," He tried to offer.  
Irvine was patient with him, "Aah..no. See, a gay bar is where men dress as women, and vice versa, see?"  
The others looked questioningly at Irvine.  
"Kimahri understand," The Ronso stood there.  
Irvine put an arm around Kimahri's broad shoulders. "You see that guy over there?" He pointed in Seifer's direction.  
"Kimahri sees."  
"He's actually a female Ronso."  
"Kimahri ride bones?"  
Irvine slapped him on the back, playfully. "Yes, my friend, now you're getting it."  
Yuffie and the others snickered slightly, shaking their heads.  
Irvine held his composure. "Go get 'er, my friend."  
Kimahri started off in Seifer's direction.  
Three seconds later, the group burst into fits of laughter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They all made a mutual decision to leave there as fast as possible.  
Red XIII approached Tifa and Cloud, still dancing, and advised them to leave quickly.  
By the time the group was almost to the door, they'd realized they had forgotten someone....  
"It had to be yoooou..." a sexy tenor voice sang out through a microphone.  
Rinoa's, along with the rest of humanity's eyes widened, looking up to the stage.  
Barret had a cocktail dress on, caressing the mic with his left hand, patting his hip with his right.  
"What the..!!" a distressed voice was heard from the other side of the room.  
Everyone looked over to see Seifer, being 'attacked' by someone twice his size.  
"There's no time!", Selphie hurriedly said, before they rushed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was noon before any of them woke up from their deep slumber.  
"Uuuh.." Squall grunted, as he rolled over in bed. He smacked his lips together, exhausted. He felt something warm and damp under the sheets. Lifting them revealed a Ronso's head cut off at the neck.  
"Aaaah!" He screamed at the sight of the bloody sheets.  
He jumped out of bed quickly, hitting his ankles on his night stand.  
"Seifer..." he growled angrily.  
He vowed to himself that revenge would be rightfully his.  
  
The End  
FreakPeopleRule@aol.com  
Author's Note: Once again, don't mean to offend anyone. If I did, you can send me hate mail, I don't mind. For some reason, I always have the plot revolved around gay issues. Go figure, it's just the most versatile thing to work with, I guess. Anywho, I hope you liked it, please send your reviews my way, just to say if it sucked or not. Also, if this one was better than my first story, I dunno. I kinda let loose more on this one, but oh well. It's 4:30 in the morning, what do you expect? I left the door wide open for a sequel, I was just too tired to write more tonight, so I ended it. 


End file.
